Hime-sama
by Ritsu ayumu
Summary: Siapa sangka Hyuuga Neji yang selama ini membenci Hinata malah terjerat oleh pesona sang gadis, sequel dari kisah 'Pengakuan'/ Neji yang merasa tak adil jika hanya dia yang terjerat oleh Hinata, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Hinata diakui oleh seluruh Konoha Gakure sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga. /awal perjuangan Hinata.


**Desclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Siapa sangka Hyuuga Neji yang selama ini membenci Hinata malah terjerat oleh pesona sang gadis, sequel dari kisah 'Pengakuan'/ Neji yang merasa tak adil jika hanya dia yang terjerat oleh Hinata, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Hinata diakui oleh seluruh Konoha Gakure sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga./awal dari perjuangan Hinata.**  
**

**Pairing: **Neji x Hinata

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), lemon seadanya(?)

**Rated**: M (+18) mungkin(?) *heh?*

**Rule**: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

* * *

_Tehehehehhehe_

_Akhirnya bisa juga publish sequel ini, haduuuuh... keleletanku masih belum juga dapat di sembuhkan u.u"_

_Gomenasaiiiiiiii_

_Dan ini dia, sequel dari cerita 'pengakuan' yang sebelumnya, jadi bagi yang belum membacanya, baca dulu baru bisa dapat feel~ sequel ini :D_

_Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada semua reader yang telah setia mengikuti kisah NejiHina ini, apalagi yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi ripiu, aku benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih ^^_

_Dan untuk kali ini spesial buat mbak Hazena yang udah ripiu 2x buat minta aku cepat apdate, hwaaaa merasa bersalah banget, semoga saja ceritanya ga mengecewakan... aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya. Berkat semuanya, terimakasih lagi telah ripiu, benar-benar menjadi semangat tersendiri bagiku ^^_

_Ok, selamat membaca..._

* * *

_RITSU AYUMU MEMPERSEMBAHKAN_

HIME-SAMA

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya sebuah cerita cinta akan dimulai dari situasi yang damai dengan pengenalan tokoh utama wanita dan prianya lalu bagaimana mereka bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta, tapi untuk kali ini mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, cerita ini bukanlah kisah cinta picisan antara sepasang sejoli, tapi merupakan kisah cinta yang di dasari atas kedudukan dan klan. Hyuuga Hinata, pewaris klan Hyuuga yang sah dan Neji Hyuuga, suami Hinata; klan Hyuuga kelas rendah namun berbakat, tepat dua jam lagi akan dilantik sebagai pengganti Hinata dalam memimpin klan Hyuuga dan menjadi Hyuuga tertinggi.

Saat itu Neji sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat pelantikan, tempat di mana semua petinggi klan akan berkumpul dan memastikan bahwa pemimpin selanjutnya adalah pemimpin yang berkualitas, di sampingnya ada Hinata yang semenjak tadi hanya menundukkan wajah dan memainkan kedua jemari tangannya di depan dada.

Sekelebat ingatan lima hari yang lalu bermunculan dalam fikiran mereka, kejadian lima hari lalu ketika permintaan Neji kepada Hokage terkabulkan dan memutuskan bahwa mereka akan di tugaskan di Amegakure, desa yang terkenal dengan cuacanya yang sering hujan. Sebenarnya saat itu lebih tepat jika di sebut sebagai bulan madu tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengakuinya

...

**Flashback_**

_**-Amegakure-**_

"Selama di Ame kita akan tinggal di sini" ucap Neji setelah sampai di depan sebuah apartmen yang telah di sewanya, "Tidak sebesar kediaman Hyuuga sih, tapi lumayan untuk tinggal selama lima hari ke depan."

Neji membuka kunci apartmennya, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang cukup minimalis namun elegan, di sana juga termasuk lengkap karena ada tempat tidur king zise, dapur kecil, kamar mandi, ruang tamu dan ruang tv. Hinata mengikuti Neji memasuki ruangan tersebut, berjalan ke arah kamar lalu meletakkan barang-barang mereka di dekat lemari, rasa lelah dari perjalanan jauh membuat mereka malas untuk menyusun pakaian tersebut di lemari, terutama Hinata, dia tampak sangat lelah, di hempaskannya tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang yang empuk dengan seprai putih yang lembut.

"Hinata..." bisik Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah di atas Hinata dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi kiri kanan sang indigo.

"Hm?" sahut Hinata tanpa membuka matanya karena terlalu lelah.

"Buka matamu!"

"Hm... ada apa?" gumam Hinata lalu mulai membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris yang sama dengan pria yang tengah menatapnya lekat. "Nii-san...nghh"

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Neji membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata dan membuat istrinya itu mengerang lembut dan menggeliat geli, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Neji memperlakukannya seperti itu tapi tetap saja Hinata masih sangat sensitif.

"Ngghh... Aku lelah..." gumam Hinata di tengah erangannya.

"Hn, aku tahu!" ucap Neji lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping Hinata dan memeluk sang istri dengan protektif, "ada yang aneh denganku!"

"A-aneh? Apa yang aneh?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin 'memakanmu'" Neji kembali menciumi leher Hinata sementara sang wanita malah memerah dan mungkin suhu tubuhnya sudah meningkat drastis.

"J-jangan mengatakan hal m- mesum seperti itu!" Hinata ingin membentak tapi yang keluar malah cicitan dan terbata-bata.

"Ini bukan mesum, aku kan mengatakan hal itu pada istriku sendiri!" bantah Neji kesal yang bagi Hinata malah terdengar manja.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, akhirnya, dia diakui oleh suaminya, Neji Hyuuga sang jenius. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya sontak hal itu membuat Neji kaget dan menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran. "Kenapa?" diusapnya pipi chubby Hinata dengan punggung tangannya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, aku h-hanya terharu saja." Ucap Hinata meyakinkan agar suaminya tidak cemas lagi.

"Terharu kenapa?"

"Akhirnya—Nii-san mau mengakuiku." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Neji sedikit tersentak atas pernyataan Hinata, dia sadar bahwa selama ini selalu menyangkal perasaan cintanya pada Hinata, dia sadar bahwa selama ini dia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri, sekarang—baginya Hinata adalah istri sekaligus atasannya, orang yang sangat dihormatinya. "Setelah liburan ini berakhir, kembali ke Konoha dan Buktikan bahwa kamu memang pantas menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga!"

"Aku tak yakin bisa atau tidak..."

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari mereka." Kata Neji meyakinkan. "tapi selama di sini, aku mau Hinata-sama melupakan semua tentang klan dan apa pun yang ada di Konoha!"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau merasakan hidup bebas seperti yang lain, tanpa kekangan dan aturan dari klan, tanpa status dan tanpa ada pihak ketiga yang mengganggu!"

Hinata tersipu malu, sebenarnya dia juga ingin merasakan hidup yang seperti itu tanpa tertekan oleh tuntutan klan yang menginginkannya menjadi sempurna, sesuatu yang sangat mustahil bagi Hinata. "Nii-san jadi sangat egois yah?!" Hinata terkikik geli.

"Anda yang membuat saya seperti ini, Hinata-sama!" Neji berbicara dengan sangat sopan seperti dulu, lalu menyeringai ketika Hinata menggembungkan pipinya karena tidak suka dipanggil dengan sangat hormat seperti itu. "anda yang selalu berusaha untuk menjerat saya."

"He-hentikan bicara s-seperti itu!"

"Anda ingin saya bicara seperti apa, Hinata-sama?"

"J-jangan memanggilku H-hinata-sama!"

"Lalu saya harus memanggil apa?" Neji menyeringai penuh arti, "Hinata-san? Atau Hinata-chan?" senang rasanya dapat menggoda Hinata seperti ini.

"Hi-Hinata-chan...?!" gumam Hinata ragu.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, tapi syaratnya anda harus memanggil saya Neji-kun! Deal?"

"Eh? N-Neji-kun..." gumam Hinata canggung.

"Ya, Hinata-chan?" Neji tersenyum simpul penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengerjai Hinata dan membuat sang indigo gelagapan karena canggung. "bagaimana kalau kita minum? Di sini ada mini bar?!" usul Neji dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur, di sana memang terdapat mini bar dengan beberapa minuman beralkohol, Neji memilih-milih minumannya lalu mengambil sebuah wine dan menuangkannya pada gelas yang sudah tersedia. "kemari lah!"

Dengan ragu Hinata berjalan mendekati Neji, diterimanya gelas berisi wine tersebut lalu meneguknya dengan cepat, "U-uuuh..." Hinata mengernyit. Sambil menatap Hinata, Neji meminum wine tersebut dengan perlahan dan memperhatikan Hinata yang sepertinya ketagihan hingga mengisi gelasnyanya lagi. "lumayan" gumamnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak, kan tak bisa minum!" nasehat Neji tak diindahkan oleh sang istri, membuat Neji menatap pasrah, dia yang hanya meminum segelas untuk menghangatkan tubuh, tapi Hinata malah hampir satu botol, 'mengerikan' batin Neji.

Setelah menghabiskan segelas wine, Neji menghentikan Hinata yang mencoba mengambil sebotol lagi, "Cukup!" larang Neji lalu membimbing Hinata yang sudah dipastikan mabuk ke kamar dan menidurkannya ke ranjang sementara ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit, dia keluar dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang berusaha mengganti pakaiannya, dia seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar mengganti baju sendiri. Neji mendekati Hinata lalu menahan tangan sang istri yang sedang berusaha memasangkan lengan kanan piama tidurnya. Hinata menatap Neji lalu langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang suami, "Dingin..." rengek Hinata.

"Mau ku hangatkan?" goda Neji dan di respon dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Hinata membuatnya segera menggendong Hinata dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang dan menindihnya. Neji bersiap untuk mencium Hinata tapi batal karena Hinata langsung memeluknya dan berusaha membalik posisi, "sudah berani mengambil alih ya?" goda Neji tapi tidak di pedulikan Hinata, gadis itu sibuk membuka yukata putih yang di pakai neji.

Neji merubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk dengan menaruh tumpukan bantal di punggungnya, matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata yang dilihatnya mirip anak kecil. Gadis itu duduk mengangkanginya, perhatiannya fokus melepaskan pakaian pria itu dan membuat Neji setengah telanjang, bagian dadanya terekspos sempurna memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yang atletis, putih dan mulus. Hinata terdiam...

"Kenapa diam" goda Neji, dia tahu bahwa Hinata sama sekali belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini- sebelumnya, Neji lah yang memanja Hinata, dan meskipun kini dia sedang mabuk, hal tersebut tidak akan membuat Hinata langsung bisa. Dengan sedikit ragu sang gadis menjilati leher Neji, membelai tubuh sang pria dan menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnyake Neji.

"Masih kaku!" nilai Neji, di elusnya perut datar Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya dan menjalar ke punggungnya. Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya, menghentikan jilatan dan ciumannya pada leher Neji dan kesempatan itu di gunakan Neji untuk membuka piama yang belum sempat dikancingi dan mempermudah Neji untuk membukanya. Setelah membukanya, tangannya merayap ke bagian bra Hinata lalu melepaskan pengaitnya, membuat Hinata juga setengah telanjang. Saat itu di luar sedang hujan namun Neji merasa panas, melihat Hinata menggeliat(?) di atasnya dengan sedikit erangan tergumam dari mulut sang gadis.

Neji menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sensual yang sontak membuat Hinata merona merah, dia tahu apa yang di minta Neji dan dia cukup malu untuk melakukannya, tapi nafsu sudah menguasai separoh akal sehatnya, membuat Hinata menunduk dan menyambut lidah Neji dengan lidahnya. Tak menunggu lama, lidah mereka sudah saling bergulat menimbulkan suara decak basah yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menjadi merinding. Setelah merasa puas dengan bibir, Neji turun menciumi tengkuk dan leher jenjang Hinata, menggigit kecil dan meninggalkan kissmark di sekujur leher mulus itu.

"Hinata..." bisik Neji dengan nada sensual. Hinata yang sudah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya langsung meringsut turun, menciumi tubuh Neji hingga berhenti di depan pinggang sang suami. Hinata yang saat itu juga telah terpengaruhi oleh alkhohol membuatnya menjadi lebih berani. Di bukanya celana Neji; membuka dalamannya dan menampakkan bagian yang sudah lumayan menegang. Hinata menyentuhkan tangan lentiknya ke arah bagian sensitif tersebut lalu menggenggamnya, memang saat itu bukan pertama kalinya Hinata melihatnya tapi tetap saja membuatnya gugup.

Perlahan namun pasti Hinata menjilati benda tersebut, mulai dari pangkal hingga ke ujungnya lalu mengulum bagian ujungnya seakan menikmati sebuah lolipop yang paling ia sukai, membuat Neji mendesah nikmat, "U-uuh... " setelah merasa cukup, Hinata kembali menjilatinya hingga ke pangkal dan menciumi dua buah yang menggelantung(?) di sana.

(author: *sumpal hidung* nyaaa~ w-walau Cuma tulisan, tapi pas mengetiknya j-jadi sangat gugup, haaaa aku jadi mesum gini... o sebenarnya berusaha untuk membuat istilah-istilah yang tak terlalu frontal tapi—tapi sulit!)

Neji semakin menegang, Hinata memandangi benda tersebut lalu tersenyum singkat dan memasukan benda tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, Hinata cukup kesusahan karena ukurannya yang cukup besar sehingga Hinata tak dapat mengulum seluruhnya. "Nghhh ahhh" mendengar Neji mendesah nikmat membuat Hinata semakin percaya diri, dihisap dan dimaju mundurkannya benda tersebut di dalam mulutnya. "Nghhh c-cukup!" Neji menjauhkan Hinata dari miliknya dan seketika mengubah posisi, kini Neji sudah berada di atas, membuka celana sang istri hingga mereka sama-sama tanpa pakaian. Neji menatap Hinata dengan begitu intens, mengecup dan mengulum bibirnya lalu turun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Hinata yang bisa dibilang berisi, lembut dan kenyal. Setelah puas, Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan bercak-bercak merah yang telah ia buat di dada itu, Neji tersenyum puas atas hasil karyanya.

"Hinata, aku mulai—" Neji turun menatap bagian paling vital bagi Hinata, mengangkat kaki sang gadis dan meletakkannya ke bahunya, membuat bagian di bawah sana terekspos dengan jelas, Neji membenamkan wajahnya pada daerah paling sensitif Hinata lalu memainkan lidahnya di sana membuat Hinata mendesah tak karuan.

"Nghhhh N-nii-san..."

"Hm?" Neji menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap Hinata.

"A-ada apa uuh..." rengek Hinata karena tiba-tiba saja kehilangan sensasi yang membuatnya seakan melayang.

"Nii-san, huh?"

"Eh? M-maksudku N-neji-kun!" Hinata menutup mulutnya lalu dengan malu memanggil nama Neji dan dengan segera mendesah, karena Neji kembali menghujamkan lidahnya di daerah Hinata, "nghhhaaaaahhhh... Ne-neji akhhhh" dengan gigitan kecil pada titik sensitif Hinata, membuatnya mencapai puncak. Untuk beberapa saat Neji membiarkan Hinata menikmatinya dan setelah merasa cukup, perlahan ia memasuki Hinata.

Alunan desahan semakin jelas terdengar, bersatu dengan suara hujan di luar sana. Hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama mencapai puncaknya, Hinata menarik nafas lelah, matanya sudah hampir menutup, tak berbeda dengan Neji yang segera merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata lalu memeluknya. "Tenten..." gumam Neji lalu tertidur.

Degh

Hinata membuka matanya, dia tidak salah dengar, tadi Neji menggumamkan nama Tenten, rasa lelah Hinata seakan sirna dan berubah menjadi rasa hancur yang teramat dalam, "I-ini tidak adil..." lirih Hinata dan air mata langsung mengalir di pipinya. Sementara Hinata menangis dalam diam, Neji malah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

...

Pagi itu Hinata terbangun karena aroma kopi yang menyusup ke indra penciumannya, dengan perlahan ia memperlihatkan mata abu-abu cerahnya dan langsung di sambut dengan senyuman tipis dari Neji, "Nii-sa- ah N-neji-kun, o-ohayou..."

"Hn, ohayou, tidurmu nyenyak?" sahut Neji sembari menyeruput secangkir kopi panas buatannya.

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum, perlahan ia bangkit dan mencoba untuk duduk, kepalanya sedikit sakit dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk duduk, "U-uuhh"

"Semalam kamu mabuk, makanya jadi seperti itu, mau ku ambilkan obat?"

"T-tidak perlu..." tolak Hinata lembut. Sekarang dia mulai ingat apa yang sudah terjadi, semalam ia dan Neji minum lalu—lalu—Hinata sontak memerah namun seketika ia ingat kejadian sebelum tertidur, 'Tenten...' lirihnya dalam hati. Sontak Hinata menundukkan wajahnya lalu segera berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, ada rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dadanya. Cemburukah? Wajarkan jika seorang Hinata cemburu dan merasakan sakitnya saat itu, bagaimana Hinata yang rapuh tak hancur jika mendengar orang yang beberapa waktu lalu bercinta dengannya tapi tiba-tiba mendesahkan nama wanita lain. Hinata meringkuk di dinding kamar mandi, shower yang beberapa waktu lalu di hidupkannya terus mengalirkan air yang menyamarkan isak tangis Hinata.

Pagi itu cuaca mendung dan sepertinya akan kembali hujan, tak heran cuaca yang sama selalu menggerogoti desa tersebut karena dari namanya saja sudah jelas Ame—hujan. Udara yang lembab mengawali lima hari misi—atau bisa disebut bulan madu pasangan muda Hyuuga. Hari pertama yang dimulai dengan air mata oleh sang gadis indigo.

"Hinata, kemarilah!" Neji menyuruh Hinata duduk di pangkuannya yang saat itu sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang cukup mewah. Seakan terkena hipnotis, Hinata berjalan gugup ke arah Neji lalu ikut menaiki sofa yang terbilang cukup besar itu dan merayap ke atas Neji.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dalam lima hari ini?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Kamu maunya apa?" Neji tersenyum yang hampir mirip seringaian lalu mencium dan menggigit pundak Hinata, membuat sang gadis menjerit kesakitan, "Akkhh, S-sakit!"

"Untuk sekarang, kita nikmati saja bulan madu ini!" bisik Neji di samping telinga Hinata membuat sang indigo bergidik apalagi nafas hangat Neji yang menerpa kuping dan lehernya.

"B-bulan m-ma-madu?" Hinata kembali bersemu merah dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Neji.

"Hm, kenapa?" Neji menatapnya serius membuat Hinata gugup setengah mati, 'bisa-bisanya mempertanyakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah serius' jerit Hinata dalam hati.

"A-apa nii-san benar-benar telah men-men—uh... me-mencintaiku?"

"Masih menanyakan hal itu?"

"J-jawab saja!"

"..."

"Huh?"

"Hn, tentu saja!"

Hinata hendak bicara tapi tak jadi, berbagai macam fikiran berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, apa Neji benar-benar telah melupakan Tenten dan mencintainya? Lalu apa penjelasan dari ucapan Neji semalam? Kenapa bukan namanya yang digumamkan? Kenapa nama wanita yang dulu(?) di cintainya?

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Neji balik bertanya dengan tatapan intens, ia tahu bahwa Hinata sedang tidak fokus, ia tahu bahwa Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia ingin tahu itu, apa yang dipikirkan gadis yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya itu.

"A-aku—se-sedang berusaha—"

"Masih ragu, huh?" ejek Neji lalu beranjak menuntun Hinata untuk beranjak dari pangkuannya, "pikirkanlah lagi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, aku akan keluar sebentar!" ucap Neji lalu bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya.

"J-jangan terlalu menuntutku!" bentak Hinata dengan nada gugup yang masih menyertai kata-kata yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Menuntut?" Neji berhenti dan berbalik menatap Hinata, menuntut penjelasan dari kata-kata yang di lontarkan sang indigo.

"Nii-san sendiri apakah sudah t-tak ragu lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nii-san sendiri masih men-mencintai Tenten-san—kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Se-semalam Niisan menggumamkan namanya—" Hinata menunduk penuh kecewa, Neji sempat tersentak namun kemudian dapat kembali menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa yang—" belum sempat Neji bertanya untuk meyakinkan, Hinata sudah lebih dulu memotongnya, "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, beberapa hari lagi pelantikan bukan?!"

"Hinata—"

"..."

Neji tahu bahwa saat ini dia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar yang bisa saja mengancurkan Hinata yang memang sudah sangat rapuh. Tapi ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, apa yang mau dia jelaskan untuk meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia telah melupakan Tenten sementara semua itu adalah bohong, tapi dia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa itu, ini sudah di luar batas kemampuan sang jenius.

"Hinata—" panggil Neji ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengemasi barang-barang yang baru beberapa waktu lalu disusunnya. "Hinata!" bentak Neji karena tidak diacuhkan oleh sang indigo.

"Hinata sedikit tersentak lalu berbalik dan berusaha tersenyum meski begitu pahit, "S-sebaiknya kita segera kembali, nii-san!"

"Kita masih punya waktu empat hari lagi!"

"Tapi niisan harus bersiap-siap untuk hari pelantikan, Nanti pasti akan jadi sangat sibuk—"

"Jangan tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa setelah apa yang telah kamu katakan tadi!" Neji meremas pangkal lengan Hinata dengan kuat, membuat sang indigo meringis sakit bercampur takut, Neji marah, pikirnya.

"C-cukup Neji-nii, s-sakit- akhh"

Neji menatap Hinata dingin lalu melepaskannya membuat Hinata lega dan langsung merosot duduk.

"Baik, kita kembali!" dengan santai Neji segera keluar dari kamar mereka, akhirnya Neji menyerah, ia tak bisa terus menahan Hinata di sini jika hanya akan membuat Hinata susah. Otak pintarnya sudah tak tahu lagi harus apa, tapi satu hal, apa yang selama ini ingin di pastikannya sudah selesai, ia sudah merasakan suatu kepastian yang selama ini di carinya, kepastian pada apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk selanjutnya.

...

"Selamat datang kembali, Hinata-sama, Neji-sama" semua pelayan menunduk hormat ketika Hinata dan Neji memasuki kediaman Hyuuga, setelah perjalan yang cukup melelahkan akhirnya mereka telah kembali ke rumah.

"Nee-chan...?" Hanabi yang melihat kepulangan Hinata yang lebih cepat menjadi heran dan menghampiri kakak kandungnya itu, "kenapa pulang lebih cepat? Misinya sudah selesai?"

"Hanabi—i-iya, lagi pula misinya tidak berbahaya." Jelas Hinata sambil mengusap-usap rambut sang adik.

"Aku akan melapor pada hokage, permisi!" ucap Neji memotong pembicaraan singkat kakak beradik tersebut. Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menatap adiknya, "Nee-chan mau istirat dulu yah,"

"Hn, baiklah" jawab Hanabi lalu membiarkan Hinata pergi menuju kamar.

Hinata terus berfikir dan berfikir, kenapa begitu banyak hal yang salah darinya, mulai dari keluarga hingga urusan cintanya. Kenapa ia selalu menjadi sumber masalah, baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia merasa bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik meski hanya sedikit tapi nyatanya semua berbeda, ia seakan antagonis dalam hubungan Neji dan Tenten, merasa seperti musibah untuk Neji hingga mengharuskan sang sepupu untuk menikahinya demi klan, Hinata merasa sangat tidak berguna, untuk apa kau dilahirkan jika kau hanya menyusahkan orang di sekitarmu?

Semakin keras Hinata berfikir maka ia semakin terpuruk, cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan juga bukan suatu masalah sepele bagi Hinata, lalu Neji, Neji dan Neji, orang yang entah antagonis atau protagonis dalam hidupnya, bahkan ia ragu siapa sebenarnya yang tersakiti, apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Hinata benar-benar terpuruk, apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar dapat berguna, percuma rasanya jika hanya mendapat pengakuan dari Neji saja, ia ingin lebih—lebih—dan lebih.

"Aku—harus lebih berguna!"

...

Pagi di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata terbangun dengan tekat yang kuat, tekat untuk berubah dan menjadi lebih berguna, seperti Naruto, orang yang dikagumi dan dicintainya. Ia ingin berusaha lebih agar dapat diakui, tak hanya oleh Neji tapi juga semua penduduk Konoha, terutama klan Hyuuga. Hinata ingin sedikit lebih dianggap, ia ingin dilihat sebagai—pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

Malam itu Neji tidak kembali, Hinata tak tahu dia tidur dimana, karna dari seingatnya, sejak semalam hingga pagi ia tak melihat Neji. Tanpa berfikir lebih panjang, ia kembali fokus pada tekatnya, hari ini harus latihan. "Aku—harus bisa." Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu pergi ke taman tempat dimana ia biasa berlatih, tempat Neji yang selalu dnegan sabar melatih dan mengamati latihannya.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga, empat, lima, dan enam jam, Hinata sama sekali belum berhenti, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya dan rasa lelah sudah menggerogotinya tapi ia belum juga menyerah, terus mengeluarkan tenaganya, ia harus berjuang lebih keras dari orang lain karena dia berbeda, ia lebih lemah dan tak berbakat dan untuk mengejar mereka yang berbakat, ia harus dua langkah lebih cepar untuk mengejar.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang mata abu-abu cerah tengah mengamatinya dari kejauhan, mengamati setiap gerakan dan tekat yang tergampar jelas dari raut mukanya. Ya, dia adalah Neji, orang yang ikut menjadi biang kegelisahan Hinata. Terlihat ia tersenyum simpul lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sang indigo yang terus berlatih tanpa tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang telah mengamatinya.

...

Satu hari, dua hari, dan tiga hari telah berlanjut, hari yang dinanti akhir tiba, hari pelantikan pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang baru. Hinata menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan berharap dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupnya, sudah tiga hari ia menantikan hari ini dan sudah tiga hari pula ia tidak melihat suaminya, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi sekarang pria itu sudah di sampingnya dan jalan beriringan dengannya menuju ruangan tempat acara hari ini di adakan. Neji sadar bahwa Hinata gugup tapi ia hanya dapat diam dan melihat apa hasil usaha keras Hinata selama ini.

**Flasback off_**

Ketika baru memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh anggota Hyuuga yang lain, Hinata sudah merasa sangat terasingkan, seakan tak dianggap, pandangan yang selalu terlihat meremehkan membuat Hinata semakin terpukul. Hal fatal yang tak boleh terjadi di klan Hyuuga adalah ketidak bergunaan anggotanya, itu lah yang selama ini Hinata tahu.

Hari itu, mereka memutuskan bahwa Neji lah yang akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya, "Neji Hyuuga, sebagai pengganti Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan istri sekaligus pewaris utama klan Hyuuga akan menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya."

Anggota yang lain diam lalu mengangguk setuju, ya, semua sepakat untuk menghapus keberadaan Hinata yang sejak awal hanya seperti garis lurus yang terbuat dari pensil dan suatu saat akan mudah untuk menghapusnya, sebuah garis tipis yang tidak akan sulit untuk menghapusnya tanpa jejak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuhnya, "bukankah aku pewaris utama?"

"Hinata!" bentak Hiyashi dengan nada dingin, ia tidak suka suatu pembantahan atau pertanyaan yang seakan meragukan keputusannya. "kamu tau alasannya dengan baik!"

"Karna aku lemah? Aku yang tak berbakat?—aku bisa menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga—aku mampu!" ucap Hinata penuh keyakinan. Semua anggota yang hadir terdiam, merak tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Hinata dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan? Reputasimu sudah cukup rusak Hinata-san!" ucap seseorang berambut coklat pendek kepada Hinata.

"Itu benar!"

"Apa yang mau dilakukan oleh seseorang yang melindungi dirinya saja tidak mampu?!"

"Neji sudah sangat cocok!"

"Hinata-sama, relakanlah, lagi pula hasilnya akan sama saja, Neji-sama kan suami anda juga!"

Semua mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat menykitkan bagi Hinata, membuatnya semakin menunduk, ia tidak mau menangis saat ini, dia harus kuat dan diakui. "AKU TAK SELEMAH ITU!" bentak Hinata ketika suasan semakin ricuh, bentakan itu membuat suasan aberubah drastis, mulut-mulut yang sudah mulai keterlaluan menghujat Hinata akhirnya berhenti dan mereka bungkam, "Aku—bukan Hinata yang lemah lagi, aku bisa lebih baik, aku bukan barang cacat dari sebuah karya seni!"

"HINATA! KEMBALI KERUANGANMU!" bentak Hiyashi dan menyuruh pelayan untuk membawa Hinata keluar.

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya kita keluar..." bujuk pelayan wanita paruh baya sambil berusaha membantunya berdiri dan seakan menyeretnya keluar, Hinata tak memberontak, dan mengikuti pelayan itu dengan pasrah tanpa ia tahu bahwa Neji selalu menatapnya lekat.

Sesampainya di luar, Hinata terduduk lemah, "Hinata-sama?" pelayan itu tampak panik lalu membantu Hinata berdiri tapi berhenti ketika melihat bahwa Hinata menangis, "Hi—nata-sama?"

"Bahkan—untuk sedikit percaya saja—mereka tidak bisa" isak Hinata, digenggamnya kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakannya, "apa mereka—menganggapku sampah?"

"Hinata-sama, jangan bicara seperti itu..." bujuk sang pelayan prihatin.

"Kalau akhirnya seperti ini, kenapa sejak dulu mereka tak membunuh atau membuangku saja?"

"Hinata—sama..."

"Untuk sekarang aku memang belum bisa membuktikannya, tapi bukan berarti mereka harus menentangku habis-habisan, bukankah aku hanya meminta sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku?"

"Hi—eh?—Neji-sama?" sang pelayan yang hendak menyentuh pundak Hinata untuk menenangkannya berhenti dan menengadah menatap Neji yang sudah ada di belakang Hinata.

"Bodoh!" decak Neji lalu menggendong Hinata secara tiba-tiba membuat tangis Hinata berubah menjadi keterkejutan, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni indigo yang terurai seperti biasanya.

Baru beberapa langkah Neji berjalan, Hiyashi keluar dari ruang pertemuan dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Turunkan!" perintah Hiyashi. Neji berbalik menghadap sang mertua; berfikir sejenak lalu menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya. "Sejak kapan menjadi lancang seperti itu, Hinata?"

Hinata langsung menciut karena perkataan dingin dari ayahnya, orang yang paling dia takut dan segani. Hinata meremas ujung yukata putih Neji seakan meminta kekuatan untuk dapat terus berdiri saat itu, dia sudah gemetaran dan hampir tercekat karena menahan tangis.

"A-aku hanya—ingin lebih—b-berguna-" ucap Hinata gemetaran.

"Jadi, dengan membantah seperti tadi kamu akan terlihat berguna?"

Hinata terdiam, bukan itu maksudnya, dia hanya ingin mendapatkan hak dan ingin agar semua orang melihat bagaimana ia dapt menjalani kewajiban atas haknya tersebut. Hinata hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bukan Hyuuga lemah yang selama ini orang kira, dia sudah berusaha keras untuk itu dan tak mau segalanya menjadi sia-sia.

"Menurutku, Hinata dapat melakukannya" ucap Neji ketika kesunyian melanda suasana saat itu, Hiyashi menatap tak percaya pada Neji, dahinya sedikit berkerut dan tatapannya seakan menuntut penjelasana yang tepat, "sejak awal, posisi itu memang haknya dan tak ada salahnya untuk melihat kemampuannya, kan?!" Neji tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Hinata selama ini dan ia juga tak mau hal itu menjadi sia-sia.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk itu, lagi pula hal ini sudah pernah ku jelaskan sebelum kalian menikah." Ucap Hiyashi setelah meredakan emosinya dan kembali bersikap tenang, "besok akan diadakan penghapusan segelmu, jangan lupa, Nej!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata yang semakin merasa terabaikan, kakinya gemetar dan langsung merosot terduduk, "Semua seakan melupakan keberadaanku, nii-san... jangan palingkan pandanganmu dariku!"

"Ya" jawab Neji sembari menyetarakan tingginya dengan Hinata, diraihnya tangan istrinya tersebut lalu berusaha membuat Hinata berdiri, "Hinata-sama, dirimu tetaplah pewaris Hyuuga yang sah!" lirih Neji dengan tatapan teduh.

...

Hari ini, hari penghapusan segel yang berada di dahi Neji, segel yang selama ini menjadi simbol kedudukannya dalam klan Hyuuga. Neji berjalan lebih dulu menuju tempat ritual diadakan dan diikuti oleh Hinata, "A-apakah setelah ini, m-malah aku yang akan diberi simbol itu?" lirih Hinata. Neji berhenti da berbalik menatapnya.

"Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Neji dengan nada tak suka.

"Ka-karna aku—"

"Cukup Hinata, jangan menunjukkan ekspresi pasrah seperti itu lagi di depanku, sampai kapan kamu akan seperti ini terus, terlalu pengecut, cengeng dan hanya bisa menagis, menangis dan menangis." Neji mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya selama ini, membuat Hinata terdiam dengan tatap terkejut, ia tak menyangkan bahwa Neji akan mengatakan hal sejujur itu. Serasa tersambar petir, Hinata berhenti melangkah, rasanya ada yang sakit di bagian dadanya tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit itu malah membuatnya menjadi lebih ingin terus berusaha, dia tak ingin Neji kembali membencinya dan agar hal itu tak terjadi, ia harus merubah sifat menyebalkannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sejauh mungkin?" ajak Hinata tiba-tiba, ditatapnya Neji dengan sorot mata yang penuh keyakinan membuat Neji sontak terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan Konoha dan semua tentang Hyuuga?!"

"..." Neji sama sekali tak merespon, ditatapnya Hinata lekat, meneliti setiap keraguan yang mungkin terpancar dari sorot mata itu.

"Jangan hapus simbol ini!" Hinata menyentug kening Neji yang berbalut perban, "aku tak mau, membebaskan mu, aku tak mau kamu terbang bebas dan meninggalkanku!"

"Hi—nata?" Neji hanya dapat terdiam atas pernyataan Hinata tadi, seakan melihat orang lain dalam diri Hinata, ia tak menyangka bahwa sang gadis akan mengatakan hal seeogis itu.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, aku memang pewaris yang gagal—karna itu, aku tak mau jika kehilanganmu!" jemari lentik yang sejak tadi menyentuh kening Neji, kini turun perlahan dan membelai pipi sang suami, "Kumohon, setidaknya, aku ingin mengikatmu untuk tetap bersamaku dan mengakuiku—"

Neji menghela nafas lalu menenangkan dirinya, "Ketika menjadi pemimpin dan menjadi kelas atas klan Hyuuga, aku tetap tak akan meninggalkanmu—"

"Tetap saja tak bisa meyakinkanku!"

"cukup semua keegoisanmu, Hinata!" kata Hiyashi dingin, mereka tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Hiyashi telah mendengarkan perbincangan mereka dan terlihat kemurkaan dari wajahnya ketika mendengar permintaan Hinata.

"Kembali keruanganmu!" perintah Hiyashi pada anak sulungnya itu, "dan Neji, masuklah, upacara akan di mulai!"

"TIDAK!" Hinata menaikkan nada bicaranya dua oktaf dan menggenggan erat lengan baju Neji.

"Sudah bisa membantah kah..., pelayan, bawa Hinata kembali ke ruangannya!" perintah Hiyashi, ia jengah dengan sikap Hinata beberapa hari ini, berubah sangat drastis, "Hanabi, temani kakakmu untuk kembali ke kamarnya!" suruh Hiyashi pada anak bungsunya yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri di belakang ayahnya. Tanpa berkata apa pun Hanabi mendekati Hinata dan membimbing sang kakak untuk mengikutinya, "Ayo Nee-chan..."

"Tidak-" lirih Hinata.

"Nee-chan...?"

"Kembali lah Hinata!" ucap Neji lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hinata dan diikuti oleh paman—maksudnya mertuanya.

"Nee-chan...?" Hanabi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya yang saat itu terlihat shock hingga tak dapat bergerak, "Ayo!"

...

Neji memasuki kamarnya, suasana yang pertama kali di saksikannya adalah kegelapan, kamar ini sangat gelap hingga tak dapat melihat apapun, dengan sigap Neji meraih tombol lampu dan menghidupkannya, suara 'klik' yang terdengar disertai suasana yang langsung terang membuat Neji sedikit mengernyit karena silau oleh cahaya yang tiba-tiba. Dia memandangi seluruh ruangan kamar itu dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang meringkuk dalam selimutb tebalnya, dengan perlahan neji mendekatinya dan duduk di ranjang di samping Hinata.

Dua menit lamanya neji hanya diam dan menatap Hinata hingga sang istri sedikit menggeliat lalu membuka kelopak matanya dan balas menatap Neji. "Nii-san- ?" lirih Hinata, sementara Neji hanya diam tanpa melepas pandangannya, Hinat menyentuh kening Neji lagi yang saat itu sudah tak di perban lagi, kening itu sudah tak memiliki simbol segel lagi, berarti saat ini Neji benar-benar telah sah menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga dan menjadi Hyuuga kelas atas.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berbaring. "Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata dengan nada lemah.

"Kantor hokage, ada urusan yang penting!" ucap Neji lalu segera keluar dan menutup pintunya. Kembali meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

...

"Neji—" belum selesai Hinata menyapa tapi Neji sudah berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Dan hal itu terjadi tak hanya sekali atau dua kali tapi selalu seperti itu semenjak upacara penghapusan simbol tiga hari yang lalu, Neji jadi terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya hingga untuk tidur di kamarnya pun tidak, seakan mereka bukan suami istri lagi, seakan Hinata sudah mulai di lupakan karna sekarang dia buka siapa-siapa lagi kecuali seorang Hyuuga yang kehadirannya tak pernah di harapkan.

Tiga hari, emapat hari, lima hari hingga dua minggu, Hinata sudah tak bertemu dengan Neji lagi, "Ada apa ini?" lirih Hinata, dia tengah meringkuk di dalam kamarnya, tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Kesepian—hal yang dirasakannya saat ini, dia rindu kehangatannya, tatapan dari mata yang sama dengannya dan wajah yang minim ekspresi, ya—dia merindukan Neji, sosok yang entah sejak kapan telah berlalu lalang di pikirannya. Sudah dua minggu Hinata tak berbicara dengan Neji, bahkan sepertinya Neji selalu berusaha menghindar darinya.

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama?" panggil seseorang dari luar, Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya lalu perlahan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, terlihat seorang pelayan wanita yang memasang wajah panik sekaligus khawatir, "Hinata-sama, ada penyusup!"

"P-penyusup?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Iya, ada penyusup yang memesuki ruang kerja Neji-sama dan sekarang dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di rumah ini!"

"Hah, l-lalu di mana Neji?"

"Beliau sedang ikut mencari penyusupnya, beliau juga menyuruh saya ke sini untuk memberitahu anda agar berhati-hati, Hinata-sama"

"Hm, aku akan berhati-hati!" Hinata berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri tiap sudut kediam Hyuuga, dia juga harus ikut mencari penyusup itu. Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, matanya menelusuri tiap penjuru ruangan, setelah lelah akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk menngunakan byakugannya dan seketika Hinata menangkap sososk yang ia tahu itu adalah Neji tepat berada di balik dinding di depannya, dengan segera Hinata menon-aktifkan byakugannya lalu bergegas menuju tempat keberadaan Neji.

"Neji-nii—" lirih Hinata ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Neji, saat itu juga ada dua orang anggota Hyuuga yang lain, sepertinya mereka membagi kelompok unu berpencar, kediaman Hyuuga cukup besar hingga cukup sulit untuk mencari seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalamnya jadi tak heran jika hal tersebut terjadi.

"Hinata?" beberapa detik yang lalu Neji terlihat terkejut tapi kembali normal lalu menarik Hinata menjauhi ruangan tersebut, "Kenapa berkeliaran di saat seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak berkeliaran, aku hanya ingin membantu menangkap penyusupnya!"

"Itu tidak perlu, Hinata, bukankah aku sudah berpesan pada pelayannya untuk menyuruhmu berhati-hati?" Neji masih saja menarik Hinata, membuat Hinata setengah berlari menyettarakan langkahnya dengan Neji.

"Aku tau, tapi aku juga ingin membantu—eh?" tiba-tiba saja Hinata memaksa Neji berhenti menariknya, "ada seseorang dengan aura jahat di sekitar sini" bisik Hinata.

Neji diam sejenak lalu mengaktifkan byakugannya, dia menelusuri daerah sekita mereka dengan teliti dan benar saja, dia menemukan sosok yang tak di kenal sedang bersembunyi di atap gudang yang berada tepat 5 meter dari posisi mereka saat itu. Neji memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk diam dan mengikutinya, "Kita kepung!" bisik Neji.

...

Kini Hinata sedang berada di ruang kerja Neji, ruangan yang selama ini telah menyita waktu sang suami, satu jam telah berlalu sejak dia dan Neji berhasil menangkap penyusup yang cukup membuat kacau kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata di minta untuk menunggu Neji yang saat ini sedang melapor pada hokage.

"Hinata?" panggil Neji yang sudah kembali, "Kamu tak apa?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Hinata pasti. Neji terlihat sedikit lebih santai, dia mendudukan diri di sofa di depan Hinata, sejanak keheningan melanda suasana di ruangan itu, baik Hinata dan Neji tak tau dari mana harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Nii-san—k-kemana saja selama ini?" tanya Hinata lebih dulu.

"Aku bekerja."

"T-tapi kenapa sama sekali tak menemuiku?"

"Aku sedang sibuk"

"Sesibuk itu kah?"

"Hn"

Tersirat kekecewaan yang teramat dalam dari raut wajah Hinata, jawaban singkat tanpa penyesalan dari Neji membuatnya cukup terpuruk, "Me-mereka seakan menganggapku tak ada—apakah aku tidak di perlukan lagi?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"..." Neji terdiam.

"Nii-san, bolehkah aku pergi dari tempat ini? Aku ingin tinggal di tempat lain—tempat di mana aku di butuhkan?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku sudah tak sanggup lagi—"

"Aku—juga sudah cukup muak dengan klan ini—" ucap Neji.

"Eh?"

"Peraturannya, sistem kastanya dan semuanya, aku juga sudah cukup muak!"

"..." Hinata terdiam, ia tengah mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Neji, pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Hinata, sang Jenius Neji Hyuuga yang merupakan pemimpin klan merasa muak dengan klannya sendiri.

"Mendekatlah, Hinata!" Neji mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat ke arahnya, dengan ragu Hinata menurutinya dan berjalan hingga kini ia berada tepat di samping Neji, dengan segera Neji menarik tangannya membuat Hinat terjatuh di pangkuan Neji dan reflek tangannya sudah bertengger indah di pundak Neji, "aitakatta—" bisik Neji lalu mencium leher Hinata. Tangannya juga ikut memeluk pinggang Hinata lalu menyesap aroma Hinata yang sudah sangat di rindukannya.

Saat itu Hinata hanya dapat mendesah sekaligus menitikkan air mata kerinduannya, ia rindu saat-saat seperti ini, dia rindu pelukan hangat seperti ini, dia rindu—sangat rindu.

"Mungkin kita memang harus pergi dari tempat ini—tapi satu hal yang pasti, kita akan dianggap penghianat bahkan juga akan dianggap penghianat desa!" jelas Neji di tengah cumbuannya. "Hinata, setalah kamu hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak, kita akan disuruh untuk bercerai dan saat itu juga statusmu sebagai kelas atas akan segera di hapuskan—"

"..." Hinata terdiam, setengah tak percaya dengan perkataan Neji.

"Itulah kebenarannya—kelas atas hanya di hunyi oleh orang-orang berbakat—" Neji mengeratkan pelukannya, "rasanya—lebih baik kalau kita lari dari kenyataan ini, ya kan?!"

Hinata menatap Neji, melihat suatu kejujuran dan ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata itu, "Tapi aku—aku tak mau jika Nii-san juga akan di cap sebagai penghianat, cukup akau saja!"

"Bodoh!" ejek Neji, "kita suami istri kan?!"

"Eh—" Hinata semakin memerah atas peryataan Neji, bagaimana ia bisa memerah hanya kerena hal umum seperti itu?—ini cukup memalukan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan rencana bodoh tadi—sebaiknya kita berhenti menjadi manekin Hyuuga, sudah cukup semua aturan yang ada—dengan seenaknya menyuruh kita menikah lalu dengan seenaknya pula menyuruh kita untuk bercerai, ck! Kuso!" omel Neji dengan raut wajah penuh kekesalan.

Hinata tersenyum lemah lalu beringsut turun dari pangkuan Neji dan duduk di sebelah Neji, "Sejak awal, aku memang sudah dianggap sebagai manekin—manekin gagal—dan kerena kegagalanku akhirnya Nii-san ikut-ikutan terkena ambasnya—"

"Hinata, apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah menceraikanmu—kita besarkan anak kita bersama dan buat ia tak akan mengalami hal yang sana dengan kita, dia harus meraih takdir yang berbeda—"

"Ya... Nii-san benar, dia tak boleh seperti kita—eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"A-anak?"

"Ya, anak! Kenapa?"

"E-etto... ano—?"

"Hm?" Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Hinata, "tapi aneh juga, padaha sudah pernah 'melakukannya' tapi belum mendapatkan hasil" ucap Neji bingung sambil meraba perut datar Hinata, wajahnya terlihat sedang berfikir keras—seperti ada sebuah bohlam yang hidup di kepalanya, Neji seakan mendapat ide dan menatap Hinata serius, "ayo, berusaha lagi!"

"Heee? B-berusaha—?"

Dalam sekejap Neji sudah menindih Hinata, memenjarakan sang istri dalam rengkuhannya, "Jika ada bayi, pasti semua akan jadi lebih berbeda!"

"T-tapi—d-di sini? B-bagaimana kalau ada yang m-masuk?" Hinata kalang kabut dan berusaha mengatur kegugupannya.

"Biarkan saja, toh ini kan ruanganku dan kita kan sudah menikah, jadi wajarkan?!" ucap Neji enteng dan memasang wajah innoncentnya. Neji mencium kening Hinata, turun ke hidung—beraliha ke kedua pipi Hinata, turun ke dagu dan akhirnya sampai di bibir Hinata, dikecupnya bibir itu lalu mengulumnya lembut. Seperti biasa, di awali ciuman lembut tanpa paksaan lalu semakin lama menjadi ciuman panas yang membuatn Hinata kewalahan, mereka sudah tak lagi memperdulikan di mana mereka berada, yang pasti hanya meluapkan semua rasa rindu yang sudah tertanam.

**Hinata P.O.V**

Hari itu, bisa di bilang sebagai hari terakhir kami menjadi manekin Hyuuga, ya! Hari dimana aku akan diakui oleh keluargaku sendiri. Aku—Hinata Hyuuga akan berjuang bersama suamiku Neji Hyuuga untuk merubah sistem yang salah dalam klan Hyuuga, klan yang dari luar terlihat sangat disegani tapi nyatanya sungguh kejam terhadap orang sepertiku, aku bukan manekin Hyuuga, aku adalah pewaris Hyuuga yang sah dan sebentar lagi akan kembali menduduki singgasanaku, singgasana yang dibangun dari kepercayaan dan pengakuan dari orang-orang di sekitarku dan dari suamiku. Mungkin kisahku terlihat seperti di dongeng-dongeng—hidup bahagia selama-lamanya tapi mungkin ini sedikit berbeda karena sampai keturunanku selanjutnya lahir dan memiliki takdir yang berbeda dan lebih baik maka perjuanganku dan Neji masih belkum berakhir, merubah suatu pemikiran memang butuh waktu yang cukup lama sama halnya dengan mendapat pengakuan dari orang yang paling kucintai. Ya, semua masih dapat dikatakan sebagai awal, awal dari perjuanganku yang masih panjang.

**THE END**

**salam,**

**Ritsu Ayumu ^^**


End file.
